


Fragments – The Proposal

by Seersha



Category: Fringe (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Het Relationship, Canon compliant to the end of Season 2, Established Relationship, F/M, Marriage Proposal, Might be a bit ooc, Not Beta Read, Relationship(s), Romantic Fluff, This was written in 2010
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 15:23:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16789609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seersha/pseuds/Seersha
Summary: Peter proposes to Olivia. Of course, she says yes.





	Fragments – The Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> I was reading through some of my old fanfic WIPs, came across this, and I thought it might be nice to post this little scene as a one-shot. 
> 
> I wrote this scene as an opener to what was going to be a long, epic-length Fringe fanfic I had titled “Fragments”. I did my writing for the story in 2010 before Season 3 had aired, and never came close to finishing. It's never going to be finished, and I haven't done any writing on that story for years. As I read it back now with some distance, I feel the characters may be a bit OOC in this scene... but I'm posting anyway. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this small moment between Peter and Olivia.

  


* * *

"Stop it! Peter, stop... I mean it!"

She laughed loudly, unable to move out of the way before he assaulted her again. He tickled her ferociously and she squirmed around on the bed, unsuccessful in her attempts to get away.

Eyes squinting shut, Olivia shrieked out his name once more and he suddenly stilled his hands. Breathing heavily, she opened her eyes cautiously and gazed up at him, a slight smile still lingering on her face. 

Her first thought was that she wanted to wipe that smug grin off his face. Did she really have to remind him that _she_ was the one with the gun in this relationship? Her next thought came floating into her mind more slowly, as his gaze seemed to soften and the mischievous twinkle in his eyes drifted away. It felt good to laugh... it felt even better to laugh with _him_.

Looking down at her, laid out underneath him in a tangle of pale sheets, her hair fanned across the pillow, Peter was again reminded of why he loved this woman. It wasn't one reason above any other, merely a long list of them that could go on forever if someone were to ask. 

The reason that struck him at this particular moment had something to do with her smile, her infectious laughter and her beautiful eyes. The fact that she let herself be happy these days – that she let _him_ make her happy – made him realise any patience he'd had to master, or waiting he'd had to endure, to get to this point in time was worth it. 

"I told you I'd get you back for that remark earlier," he said in a low voice, leaning towards her slightly, as he crouched over her on the bed.

"That was hardly fair. You took me by surprise." She wouldn't let her smile widen, even though the urge was there. He looked far too satisfied with himself already.

"And that's a bad thing now, is it?" he asked with a chuckle, leaning away again.

Without answering, she pushed at his shoulder lightly and Peter let himself fall onto his back beside her. He tugged the sheet around his waist as he settled onto his side to look over at her.

Rolling her body to face him, Olivia tucked the sheet around herself more securely, covering up as much skin as possible so as not to tempt him into another tickling frenzy. 

It was late and dark outside, but one of the bedside lamps was still on, throwing a soft glow of light into the room. The mood shifted and the moment of spontaneous fun seemed almost forgotten as they gazed at each other in silence for long minutes.

Peter reached over to softly tuck a strand of hair behind her ear, letting his fingers drift lightly over her shoulder and down her arm. "What are you thinking about?" he asked quietly, immensely curious.

Olivia shrugged. "Nothing worth mentioning."

"You're sure?"

Nodding, she offered a light smile of assurance. "Yes."

"I know we've been over this a dozen times..." he hesitated, clearing his throat, before continuing, "but you can talk to me. About anything."

"I know," she said, edging her body closer to him a fraction, closing the gap between them.

His eyes closed as she slid her body along his, meeting his lips in a slow kiss. Her lips were warm and inviting, so he wrapped his arms around her to pull her closer still, and deepened the kiss. A satisfied sigh escaped him as their mouths finally parted, but neither made a move to separate or create any other space. Foreheads bumping gently, he opened his eyes slowly to find her studying him intently.

He waited for her to speak, and when she did her words were tentative, as if she was unsure of what to say exactly. "You know what you said before, about surprising me? It's not a bad thing. I like... I like us. I wasn't expecting to fall in love with you and that was a huge surprise, but I'm really glad I did. And I want you to know that, because you... you still belong with me."

It was a touching admission; one Peter knew she always struggled with a little. Exchanging 'I love yous' over the last two years had become natural and almost second nature. Never once did he doubt that they loved and cared for one another. But trying to approach any real and deep or meaningful conversation with Olivia on the topic of the future, or where their relationship was going, always seemed to be met with resistance or vague answers to his questions. Commitment wasn't something either of them had mastered in any of their previous relationships, but Peter was starting to think it was something he might not be so bad at. He actually had begun to warm to the idea quite strongly and could only hope she would, too. 

Chewing the inside of his lip nervously, Peter watched the way her eyes drifted over his face and tried to gauge the rightness of the moment. Decision forming in his mind, he moved to sit up in bed.

Startled, Olivia said his name with a question mark at the end and eased herself into sitting position beside him, the sheet still wrapped loosely around her.

"I have another surprise," he said, cupping her cheek for a moment. "Wait here."

Before she could protest, he flung the sheet aside and swung his feet around to sit on the edge of the bed. Confused, Olivia watched as he pulled on his boxer shorts and then padded out towards the lounge. Moments later he returned carrying his jacket and set it along the end of the bed, crawling up to sit on his haunches next to her.

Now he was looking down at her again, his eyes blue and captivating and she held her breath, waiting.

Gently he took her hands in his, rubbing his thumbs softly over the tops of her hands unconsciously. "Olivia, I... I love you. You know that. And the past two years have been a bit crazy, but you were always my one constant. I haven't always been sure about my place in the world, but you changed that. I want to be with you always..."

Her heart swelled with emotion at his heartfelt confession and she felt a rush of renewed love for him. 

Pausing to give her a quick smile, he reached over with one hand to grab his jacket and fumbled for a moment before pulling something from one of the pockets.

Spying the object and eyes widening, Olivia felt a catch in her throat. She was sure her heart stopped too, and she let out a surprised gasp.

Hands shaking slightly with sudden nerves, Peter opened the small black velvet box and turned it to face her. Still in shock, Olivia could only swallow as she gazed down at the beautiful, sparkling ring sitting inside.

Quickly meeting his eyes again, Olivia suddenly began to feel a little faint. Surprise indeed.

Peter gave her a trembling smile before plowing on, his carefully rehearsed proposal speech having vanished from his mind and leaving him stumbling to improvise.

"I wanted to ask you earlier tonight," he rushed to explain, not wanting her to think he had really planned from the beginning to ask her this very important question while she sat in bed naked, covered only by a sheet. "But _someone_ ," he gave her a pointed smirk, "attacked me straight after dinner and dragged me to the bedroom before I had the chance."

Such a comment, accompanied by his teasing grin, would normally have resulted in her issuing a look of reproof or equally fitting comeback, but Olivia found herself unable to speak.

Peter took a deep breath. "Olivia, will you marry me?"

Time seeming to stop at that moment, Olivia tried to think of any reason to say no. None came to her. Instead her mind crowded with the hundred or so reasons to say yes, the hundred reasons he belonged with her and to her. And she knew there was only one answer.

Struggling to regain use of her vocal cords, she finally choked out, "Yes.... yes, of course I will."

Unable to stop the broad smile forming, Peter laughed quietly, happiness spreading throughout his body. Carefully removing the ring from the box, Peter took her outstretched hand and slowly slipped the ring on.

Holding her hand out slightly and smiling to herself, Olivia took a moment to take in the image of the ring now sitting on her finger. It was simple – two smaller diamonds either side of a slightly larger one – but suited her perfectly. Delicate enough to be beautiful, but not overly showy or gaudy. 

Still encased in this perfect moment of happiness, Olivia reached up to take Peter's face in her hands, tilting her face up to meet his, halfway to kiss him firmly. She felt his hands grip her waist, easing her up so she was kneeling too, pulling their bodies together, fusing every possible angle and curve of her body against his.

Deepening the kiss, she stroked her tongue against his over and over, losing herself. 

Peter groaned then pulled away so they could both take a breath, panting slightly, before moving his lips against her ear. "I love you," he whispered, voice husky and deep.

"I love you..." Olivia's whispered words trailed off as her lips slid against his shoulder, then moved to lick the flesh at the point where his shoulder met his neck. He always liked when she did that.

Then they were both sinking as if in slow motion down to the mattress, legs tangling together, sheets being swept aside as hands began to roam every inch of exposed flesh. Peter rolled them so he was on top, pushing up on his hands either side of her to look down at her. Olivia stilled, blinking once. He bent his head to capture her lips in another kiss, imagining all the wonderful things he wanted to do to her...

Then her cell phone rang.

Suddenly pausing, their lips broke apart and they both automatically looked towards the bedside table where her phone lay, now vibrating and ringing loudly.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me," Peter growled, rolling away with an irritated sigh as she reached for the phone.

Giving him an apologetic smile, she sat up and flipped the phone to answer. "Agent Dunham."

Watching her under his heavy lids, one arm flung partially over his face, Peter remained silent while she spoke. He could tell from listening that she was talking to Broyles and that as soon as she hung up they'd have to get up and go to work. He glanced at the clock. It was just past midnight.

Most of the time he actually liked his work. But sometimes Peter hated it, and this would definitely be one of those times.

Clicking her cell phone closed, Olivia gave him a look, confirming his suspicions. "We've got a case. Broyles wants us to pick up Walter and meet him downtown."

"You say such sweet things to me, did you know that, Dunham?"

Laughing good-naturedly and too happy to offer a snappy barb in return, Olivia swung her legs over the edge of the bed and begun gathering her clothes up as Peter gave a reluctant sigh before doing the same.

"I do my best," she replied matter-of-factly.

"A marriage proposal followed by clandestine meetings in the middle for the night?" He raised an eyebrow. "That's your idea of romance?"

She turned to face him as he stood on the opposite side of the bed, buttoning her blouse. "I don't know... keeps things interesting, I guess."

Buckling his belt and reaching for his shirt, Peter managed a smirk of agreement. "Life with you will definitely never be boring, I'll give you that."

"You love it," she teased, swatting his butt playfully as she walked passed him to search out where she'd left her shoes.

Glancing over his shoulder to watch her leave the room, he murmured, "Yeah, you got me."


End file.
